


The Impossible Eye

by JackBivouac



Series: Legacy of Fire [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work, Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Bondage, Bugs & Insects, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Glass elemental, Group Sex, Interspecies Sex, Monsters, Multi, Other, Oviposition, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Snakes, transparent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackBivouac/pseuds/JackBivouac
Summary: New backstory oneshots deviating/derived from a Legacy of Fire campaign





	1. The Will of Fire

Ten thousand efreet, the ruling class of the City of Brass, packed the stands of the Archeyan Hippodrome to watch servant and slave compete for their freedom in the yearly tourney of the Impossible Eye. They roared to the burning heavens as the brazen doors of the arena dungeon slid open. The hippodrome shook with their heat and fervor.

Their cries rang through Funef to their or her very core. She stood on a stone threshold before a curved, open-aired tunnel of scorched brass rising to a height of twenty feet. Its floor was a river of sluggishly flowing magma.

Funef, an elemental, breathed not in need of oxygen but in summoning. As she breathed out, the same silvery waves suspended over the magma surrounded her. Her transparent glass feet tread as lightly over its surface as bubbles over spiced wine.

Funef was a sandman, or she would have been if she’d been born into the Plane of Earth rather than the Plane of Fire. As it was, the brutal heat had turned her body to glass and robbed her of the shapeshifting defenses of her kind. With but a single, immutable form, she dared not even call herself a sandman.

Frescoed walls peeked around the bend of the tunnel. The glassy stones depicted a desolate, foreign landscape with a large pyramid in the distance. A long procession of torch-bearing, humanoid priests wended their way toward the pyramid holding aloft a bier bearing an ornate sarcophagus. The flat apex of the pyramid bore a fire roaring to the truly burning skies above.

In the frescoed chamber’s floor stood four broad, bronze-skinned humanoids, their head and shoulders blazing with a mane of flames. The azer mamluks, hailing from the servant class, sported both weapons and armor. Unlike Funef in her gray slave’s tunic of shifting ash.

There was no point in offering an alliance. The elemental attacked first, loosing her innate aura of sleep and flinging both arms into a guarded cross over her head and chest. One azer dropped, snoring before they hit the floor, just as a wreath of shielding flame rose over and around Funef’s crystalline body.

The three remaining azer threw spears attached to lengths of heated chain. Waves of Funef’s wreathing flame turned two spears to either side. The third pierced her chest through the opening in her elemental shield.

Funef screamed as the spear shattered three inches between her breasts and lodged its head in her glass-splintered core. 

The azer warrior yanked the spear’s chain with a searing grin. The elemental braced both hands against its metal shaft but had nowhere to dig in her heels on the river of magma. She tripped forward into the frescoed chamber, her weight hammered the butt of the spear into the stone floor.

The spear’s head shunted through her torso out between her shoulder blades in a spray of glittering crystal dust. Funef collapsed on her side with an ear-piercing shriek.

“Shut up!” yelled the azer, their pained cry nowhere close to her crystalline volume. They stomped her head underfoot, grinding a crack into her temple with their heel.

She sobbed and fell silent, her shielding flame snuffing out from her splintered, trembling form.

“Never seen one of these before.” A second azer squatted down behind her. They ran their fingers over the smooth, heavy swells of her breast and hip.

Funef instinctively backhanded them in the face. The azer pinning her head to the ground laughed. The second grabbed her arm and wrenched it behind her back.

“Bitch!” they spat, grabbing her other arm.

Funef screamed as the warrior pulled both wrists up against the protruding end of the spear, the brutal bend splintering her arms at the shoulders. The azer bound them to the spear with a length of heated chain.

They called to the third azer. “Help me grab this glass whore’s legs. I wanna see what my dick looks like when I’m fucking her asshole.”

“No! No! Just fucking kill me!”

The three azer paid no mind to her cries or her kicks. The third grabbed her outer leg, holding her calf firm to their side. The the second straddled her inner leg, pinning it to the floor under their weight. They ripped the shroud of magicked ash from her body.

“Crystal clear,” laughed the bastard between her legs. They set the head of their heated dick against the tiny, perfectly smooth hole of her anus.

“No! No! You don’t under…!” Funef’s protests choked out into an agonized, nasal shrill as the azer forced the full girth of their cock into her immutable shaft.

The glass walls of her pristine anus weren’t built to accommodate a mass of any size. While the azer’s dick received the tightest anal squeeze of their life, Funef was visibly over-stuffed with cock to her very pores.

Her entire body rattled against the stone floor, wracked and writhing in the explosion of pain and pleasure between her legs. The azer watched in animal fascination as their constricted, furiously pistoning dick spewed their cum into the transparent depths of her core.

“Unholy Ymeri, Queen of the Inferno,” the azer gasped, pulling out with the cork-like pop. They stuck their little finger up Funef’s ass to plug in their sperm and took her leg from their buddy, holding her quivering thigh to their chest. “You’ve gotta dip in this whore.”

The first and third azer couldn’t argue with the sight of their buddy’s cum sloshing in the tiny vial of her anus. The first straddled her head, visibly shoving their cock down the immutable shaft of her throat.

The third took their buddy’s place between her forcibly opened legs. They pressed their heated cock to the equally tiny and unyielding hole in her transparent hymen. They squeezed the full length and girth of their dick between her glass walls in a single stroke.

The first azer’s dick gagged her otherwise ear-piercing shriek. Funef was tighter than a virgin, her too-small pussy vacuum-sealed and vacuum-sucking on her rapist’s dick. Her bound and physically restrained body wracked uncontrollably in a transparent, convulsing bridge between the two cocks visibly penetrating her to the hilt.

The azer grunted and moaned at the sight of their squeezed, pistoning dicks. Their cum exploded into their glass cum toilet’s throat and pussy. They kept her shafts plugged with their dicks until they’d watched their cum ooze into her stomach and womb.

As an unsleeping elemental, Funef was forced to be conscious for the entire length of the azer’s raping torment. They left her with a wet pop from both of her violated lips, wrists bound in chains to the spear still impaled through her chest.

The three azer collected their snoring fellow but not the spear or chains.

“Good luck getting to the next round, you cum-sloshing slut,” they laughed and jeered.

Their words and cruelty washed empty over the glass elemental. As soon as they were out of earshot, Funef set her jaw. She yanked her bound wrists to either side, crushing her hands against the chain.

The elemental screamed through her teeth. But her arms were free. Funef breathed in and down through her shattered arms. Silvery waves of magic flowed around her broken flesh.

The transparent glass straightened and smoothed around her wrists. It grew in fractal crystals into hands and fingers both new and the same. 

Regeneration was a taxing spell, but the healing wasn’t yet complete. Funef stood and unhooked the chain from the spear impaled through her chest. She wrapped her pristine hands around the shaft.

“Fuck me.” 

The elemental dug in her heels and shoved it all the way out of her splintered back.


	2. Round 1, Fight

Funef slipped the ashen slave’s tunic back over her repaired body. The spear and chains, she kept. She even gripped them a little closer as the sound of screaming grew louder and more frequent around the bends of the twisting tunnels.

The Impossible Eye was a labyrinth. Funef simply had to trust her feet. Admittedly harder to do when a thick, bronze wall shuddered up from the ground, cutting off the path behind her.

Ahead, brass steps sunk in a spiral vanishing into the spiral of a gaping pit. Red stains, scraps of battered weapons and armor warned of danger from its depths. As did the incessant screaming.

Funef scavenged a stained breastplate from the debris and wove a shield of air around herself. Gripping her spear tight, she padded as softly as her feet would scuff down the stairs.

The darkness, at least, was a friend. With her heatless, transparent body, the elemental was nearly invisible. So long as she wasn’t dealing with some blindsighted, gargantuan aberration. And for the moment, she wasn’t.

But she saw the beast there covering the entire floor with the sixty-foot-long, ten ton mass of its armored coils. Pallid flesh twitched and quivered across the bulk of the insectoid monstrosity. A bulbous, eyeless head covered in a veiny membrane twisted behind a dripping maw of needle-sharp teeth. Its long, segmented body bore a hundred scuttling legs covered in chitinous armor and ending in a pincer-like stinger.

The nearest screams came from the four familiar azer pinned beneath the monster’s claws. The Get of Iblis, devourer of elementals, undulated over the trapped mamluks as it rammed four of many ovipositors up their clenched assholes. The warriors bellies bulged huge against the floor, their anus and guts pregnant with the beast’s eggs.

The azer sobbed and shrieked at the brutal pistoning, their anal shafts stretched to sheets of taut, spasming nerve around the girth of each monstrous egg. Their bodies convulsed uncontrollably against the searing bronze floor, pinned by an armored leg on either shoulder. Their hands and feet helplessly flailed and scuffed beneath the beast’s segmented gut.

Funef realized two things. The first was that the azer warriors would be no help. The second was that the Get had spotted her.

Twenty feet worth of armored flesh rose up to meet her height on the stairs with its fleshy bulb of a head. Its maw peeled open, scythe-like forelimbs swinging forth.

Funef screamed. She couldn’t help it. But she channeled every ounce of that flood of adrenaline into a spell of force around her spear. She jabbed the Get right in its bulby sensory head organ.

The Get reared back with an ear-splintering shriek, whacking the four hapless azer stuffed with its ovipositors against the floor like...the fleshy sacks full of eggs that they were. Perhaps this was why they’d implanted so many.

Despite the monster’s head shifting out of reach, its forelegs were so long that they still scythed out at Funef. She’d never been so grateful for armor taken from the dead as she was when those jagged-toothed arms scraped across her breastplate instead of her glass skin.

Her back slammed against the wall at the force of the blows, however, and bounced, pitching her over the edge of the stairs. Funef yelped, arms windmilling to send her back.

She fell. The Get’s needle-toothed maw swooped forth to gulp her down. In the seconds before it crushed her to a glassy devourer chow, Funef roared and buried her spear into the lip of its maw with a second forceful strike.

The Get writhed in shrieking, gnashing agony. Pitching the not-devoured elemental forward.

Funef slid her hand from haft to taut chain, swinging both feet onto the monster’s plated back. She raised her hand to the skies she knew to be burning above this magical darkness.

“Give me light!” 

Silvery magic shimmered and waved from her hand into a blade of dazzling, heatless light. With a mighty roar, she drove the magic blade straight through the plates at the base of the Get’s head and into its brain bulb.

The Get of Iblis thrashed in death like a derailing train, slamming itself, Funef, and the four hosts of its precious cargo into walls and floor. The pit plunged back into darkness and silence.

A nearly invisible hand reached up and out of the crush of chitin-plated coils. Funef pulled her body, cracked in every limb and curve up from the Get. She slid down the smooth hill of its back and staggered to the bronze door.

Funef had not yet stepped through when the entire hippodrome exploded into uproarious cheers. Her cracked flesh gleamed rainbow-like from the light of the burning skies above. The elemental had made it.

She slumped against the outer wall of the first stage, slipping to a slouched seat. The pit crew could come pick her up because this slave was gonna enjoy her last few seconds of freedom before the City of Brass locked her up for the night.


	3. Salamander

The pit crew did come to retrieve Funef, a team of three. A cleric of Ymeri healed her wounds, sealing her cracks to pristine transparency. Two azer whipmasters stripped the borrowed breastplate off her and placed the slave back into bondage.

One wrenched her arms behind her back, bending them forearm against forearm into a skintight, fire-retardant sleeve. The other grabbed her throat in the crook of their arm and forced a ring gag into their mouth, Funef’s crystalline tongue lolling through the metal like a dog’s.

The first gave her tiny glass holes a heated lick as he ran his hands down the smooth inside of her thighs. He grabbed her ankles, forcing them apart into the hobbling cuffs of a spreader bar. The second snapped an iron collar around her throat attached to the metal chain of her leash. They gave her a cursory tug.

Funef was forced to hobble forward on tiptoe to keep from falling over. 

The first walked up behind her. He stuck a finger up her helplessly exposed pussy and anus. “That should help keep you up,” he laughed.

The plug of his burning flesh only added to her hobbling humiliation as she was paraded on her leash through the Slaves’ Quarter for all the patrolling whipmasters to see. Being an elemental, the two azer led her past the long, low buildings where other slaves were fed, housed, and shackled overnight.

No, Funef had to spend her slave curfew in the Fools’ District as a transparent cum toilet along with the other elemental slaves. The whipmasters led her down the line of elementals locked in specialized metal stocks, already grunting in service.

Tonight, there was a spot between a flaming fire elemental and a shiny metal elemental, the two getting split apart at both ends by off-duty whipmasters and free citizens with coin and hate to spare.

Funef was lined up between them and forced to bend at the waist. Her collar was removed to lock her neck into an equally tight metal frame that kept her ring-gagged mouth at fuck level and finger-plugged holes at easy access.

As soon as she was locked into position, the azer behind her pulled out his fingers, grabbed her hips, and shoved his cock to the hilt up her transparent anus.

Funef jerked and shrieked at the endless pain of her tiny holes being penetrated and raped by oversized girths, head rattling against her metal stocks.

The second azer joined their buddy with a merciless laugh, stuffing their relatively massive cock into her helpless throat. They grabbed the sides of her head to watch unobstructed as their dick ripped down her vacuuming-sucking throat.

In minutes, the cumdump writhing between their near-painfully clenched dicks was sucking the cum right out of their heads. They watched her restrained but violently convulsing body swallow every drop into her empty guts.

Her body sagged against her stocks as soon as her rapists pulled out. She had not a moment of rest, however, with the small crowd around her, entranced by the visible slosh of cum in her stomach and anus.

A nine-foot-tall, snake-bodied humanoid with spines of flame crackling along his dark red scales, shooed them back. Funef raised her head, eyes widening in recognition at the noble salamander. Jannar, master of the Fools’ District whipmasters, gave her a fanged grin.

“Word has it you were one of the lucky few who succeeded in the Impossible Eye today,” Jannar hissed, his forked tongue flicking deviously. “I’m here to reward you Funef. You see, I’ve just rented you out for the entire night.”

With that, he unlocked the stocks. The bound, unbalanced elemental fell into his arms with a grunt, cum oozing down her wobbling legs. Jannar scooped her up not like a cum-leaking cockslave but a princess, the heat of his flame-wreathed arms bleeding through her helpless glass body.

A soft gasp escaped from Funef’s ring-gagged mouth as her hobbled feet unexpectedly left the ground. But with her back and head craddled by his arm, she was afforded a clear and shameful view of the azer’s cum dripping from her anus all the way up the stairs to the brothel’s private rooms.

The salamander’s amused chuckle rumbled from his chest into every pore of her resonant body. He shut the door behind them. “At times like this, you mustn’t think, only be.”

Jannar removed the ring gag from her mouth and set her on her knees on the bed’s soft but flame-retardant mattress. Easy for him to say, not that she dared speak it.

Instead, she turned her head as far as she could over her shoulder. “Why do you say that?”

The salamander sat behind her, the bed creaking under his weight, draconic humanoid above and long, serpentine below. His muzzle kissed the smooth flesh between her painfully wrenched shoulders, shocking another gasp from her lips.

“What-what are you doing?”

“I can see you’ve been raped, but have you ever been willingly fucked before?”

Funef was quiet for a long time, though she was certain he already knew the answer. “It-it hurts.”

“Always?” Jannar set one hand on her shoulder, the other on her hip. He bent her, gently but firmly, to press the perfect globes of her breasts into the mattress and tilt her ravaged ass into the air. “It doesn’t ever feel good?”

The salamander took her hips in both hands. His forked, burning tongue flicked the rim of the tiny hole in her hymen.

Funef shuddered and cried out in his hands and under his tongue, her voice edging toward a moan. “No, no. Please, please stop…”

But Jannar was a rapist as well, one of the most insidious sort. His tongue didn’t stop. Instead, it entered her unyielding pussy, flicking and teasing her walls until Funef couldn’t hold back her voice or her traitorous pleasure.

The elemental moaned, bucking her hips into Jannar’s raping tongue and muzzle as she rubbed her breasts across the mattress like an animal leaving musk. From her shameful pleasure, a new wetness secreted through her pussy’s walls.

The noble salamander growled low in satisfaction and hunger. He climbed onto Funef’s back into a proper mount. He wrapped his arms over and under her breasts and pulled her bound body tight to his hard chest, crushing her between his weight and the bed.

His tail coiled shut around her bent legs. In his tight, crushing hold, there was no escape from the thrust of his monstrous cock. Funef shrieked and thrashed in his burning arms and coils as he forced every last inch of his length and girth into the solid shaft of her glass pussy.

Semi-solid. The new wetness melted Funef’s overstuffed pussy into a stiff, transparent muck that sealed vacuum-tight around her rapist’s cock. Her newly melted walls submitted utterly to Jannar’s dick and exploded white-hot lancing pleasure through Funef’s melted solid flesh.

Her entire body convulsed, spasming against Jannar over and over as she wracked with such explosive pain and pleasure that it stripped the reason right out of her brain. Funef howled her moans like a beast in mindless rut. 

Jannar answered her cries by pounding her elemental pussy harder and deeper into the wildly screaking mattress and his burning coils. With a deep, growled moan of his own, he exploded into her enveloping glass. His cum burst starlike into her semi-solid flesh.

He collapsed on top of his bound cumslut, heart pounding into her back. His glass bitch had no heartbeat. She quivered instead, her transparent pussy slowly solidifying around his plugging cock.

“Are you trying to knot me?” he joked, breathing the words into the back of her neck.

Funef could only muster a whimper as she fought against the spasms breaking out across her tightening cunt. She had to swallow her sob of relief when Jannar finally pulled out and allowed her pussy and hymen retract back to their original, virginal shape.

True to his word, Jannar kept her in the private room. And kept her bound. After short rests of his own, the noble salamander wet her and fucked her into mindless moaning all over again.


	4. Round 2, Water

The second round of the Impossible Eye started in a high-walled room of shining brass. The arched passageways were obscured by curtains of orange fire. Funef sighed. As a slave, she’d had to start without the weapons and arms she’d won in the first round. Thankfully, the elemental still had her magic.

She conjured a shield of fire resistance and passed harmlessly through the first of the curtains. The open-air tunnel draped here and there by curtains of obscuring flame soon echoed with the sounds of struggle and grunting. Two silhouettes joined at the waist were visible through the last curtain.

Funef threw up her shielding flame on top of the resistance and passed through the curtain. A jumble of open chests, overturned amphorae, and scattered mounds of coins and gems laid scattered against the walls. A large bed of silk cushions squeaked with use at its center.

A powerful, twelve-foot jinni made of swirling black dust had a blue-skinned woman on her knees. The woman’s arms were bound in cords of black dust behind her back with a noose of black dust around her throat. As the black jinni pistoned his cock into her asshole, he yanked on the noose.

The woman’s blue-skinned back was forced into an arch, her mouth gasping to the burning skies. Her deep blue eyes glittered like gemstones even as they bludged in her skull from the sudden clench of her anus.

The woman broke into rigidly quivering spasms on the black jinni’s cock, her raped and pleasured anus sucking the seed from his dick. He howled with the force of the desert storm, so enrapt by his climax that he never noticed the flashing swing of Funef’s sword of light.

The black jinni’s horned head rolled off his shoulders. Both head and body dissolved into black sand. The woman collapsed on the bed, blue-green hair plastering against her sweat-covered face.

“Are you ok?” asked Funef, the blade vanishing from her hand.

“I-I am now. Thank you.” The woman sat up on her hands and knees. “My name’s Shazar.”

If the glass elemental could blink, she would. This was a competition, yet this woman, clearly another slave, wanted to make friends. Well, there was no harm in a name.

“I’m Funef.”

The woman smiled. “Want to team up?”

There was no crack of thundering magic sent by the ruling efreet to end her life just for suggesting a team up. Funef gave a cautious nod.

Neither slaves were vaporized. So they continued with each other down the fiery halls.

“What are you going to do if you make it out?” asked Shazar.

“I...I want out. Anywhere, just out.” 

That was not quite right of course. It wasn’t as though she could go to the Plane of Earth to live with other sandmen. She would be as much as an outsider there as she was here.

“What about you?” asked Funef.

“I’ll go home, to the Plane of Water.”

“You sound so sure.”

“You have to be, if you want to win.”

Here the tunnel let into a vast chamber marred by scorch marks and smeared by smoke and ash. An ornate brazier burned under a tall, three-part reredos of cast bronze depicting burning warriors in battle with whirling pillars of water.

Two huge, four medium, and seven small fire elementals turned from their worship before the brazier. Behind it, a towering elder fire elemental taken the shape of a dragon made of flames roared at the two intruders.

Shazar roared back. A blast of freezing cold burst from her fingertips, snuffing out all seven of the little fireballs at the back of the congregation.

A vulnerability to cold it was. Funef took Shazar’s lead, gathering the cold around herself. The air shimmered silver, those shimmers rushing and roaring into a huge column of freezing cold water around her.

The six elementals charged, their dragon-shaped elder taking flight. Shazar’s entire body rippled and whirled. She surged toward the charging elementals as a raging vortex. She sucked them into her maelstrom of churning cold, whipping the living flame from their bodies.

Funef was about to blast water at the dragon when flickers close to the ground caught her eye. The seven small elementals were reforming.

Impossible. Unless they were taking power from...Funef blasted at the brazier beneath the reredos instead.

The flames went out immediately, the brazier toppling and rolling on its side from the force. The elementals and dragons screamed and exploded into searing flames.

The force was so strong that Funef was knocked right out of her column of water. Shazar’s water form was splashed along the full curve of the scorched, grimy wall.

The glass elemental hit the floor with a rainbow-glimmering crack, but she did not shatter. Funef crawled up to her hands and knees, mending her internal breaks as her eyes searched the ash-black puddle for any sign of life.

“Shazar? Shazar?”

There wasn’t the faintest ripple in the blackened water. Funef touched two fingers to the wetness. Already, the Plane of Fire had sapped away Shazar’s natural chill.

She rose to her feet, slowly, somberly. She couldn’t shake the sickening thought that it was Shazar’s blind faith in victory that had killed her.


	5. Round 3, the Eye

“I’m going to miss you,” said Jannar, the noble salamander’s forked tongue licking the curve of Funef’s ear.

The elemental could only respond with a useless squirm and gagged squeal. The snake had wanted a proper sow to pork up the ass, so he’d made Funef wear long, skin-tight sleeves of pink leather over her arms and legs. She had to lie on her back, bending her arms and legs.

He strapped each forearm to the upper arm and each calf to the thigh. Then he flipped her over, forcing her to totter across the floor on her elbows and knees, her hands and feet completely concealed and restrained by the sleeves.

Jannar pounced on her back. Funef squeaked, crashing to her belly with her sleeve-constricted arms and legs splaying painfully out to either side. The salamander raped her anus into the floor, his massive cock ripping through the transparent, gluey stick of her melted walls.

Funef writhed and thrashed under his crushing weight, her sleeved arms and legs slapping senselessly against the floor with each anus-churning thrust. Jannar laughed aloud at her pathetic position. He stuffed his fist into her screaming mouth to complete his sow’s spit-roasting.

Funef bucked with fist-muffled grunts where his crushing weight sandwiched her against the unyielding floor. Each squirm of protest only ground her glassy cunt into the ground and sent her plowed anus squeezing tighter and stickier around Jannar’s stuffing girth.

The salamander growled low, thrusting deep. The elemental convulsed beneath him and around his cock, her anal spasms greedily sucking the cum from his dick.

Jannar filled her to the brim and stayed inside, keeping asshole plugged until he felt her walls beginning to solidify once more. He pulled out, leaving her splayed on the floor, his cum leaking out from her tightening asshole.

“You made it through two rounds. I think you might actually have what it takes to make it through the last, but they don’t call it the Impossible Eye for nothing.”

“I’ll do what I can,” Funef panted cautiously, “but if I don’t make it, I’ll just try again next year.”

“Do what you can?” Jannar scoffed, laughing. “You have to be prepared to do anything to win.”

That, the slave could answer with confidence. “I am.”

#*#*#*#*

The doors opened before Funef to the final stage of the Impossible Eye. A huge, circular arena stretched out before her. At its heart was a covered pavilion composed of twisting brass columns inset with ivory and precious stones. It was ablaze with roaring flame and shimmering with barely contained heat.

The elemental was not alone. Every last slave and servant remaining in the competition also stepped out from behind their doors onto the perimeter of this arena. The crowd, however, remained suspiciously silent.

The curtains of fire peeled back around a hissing head of a ruby-scaled dragon. Two. Three. Four. Now the crowd roared, unable to contain their bloodthirsty excitement.

The heads kept coming all the way to eleven. All eleven roared, their thirty-two-foot, sixteen-ton pyrohydra body shaking the earth as it stepped into the arena.

Elven beams of scorching flame burst from its heads. Funef dived out of the way. And stayed back.

Azer, elementals, salamanders, and all manner of foreign slaves picked their poison. Those who stayed back were forced to dodge and weave the endless, crossing streams of fire. Those who charged in attack hacked through neck only to find twice as many heads sprouting from the wound.

Those who’d held back screamed and begged for the attackers to stop.

“It can’t grow heads forever!”

Indeed, twenty-two heads appeared the pyrohydra’s limit, filling the arena with a flesh-melting obstacle course of searing beams. Anathema to the foreign slaves, it turned out.

“What do we do?” cried one of the dozen azer who hadn't been clawed asunder in the minutes of devastating carnage.

Apart from Funef and the azer, the only other survivor was...a water elemental backed against the arena wall. They hadn’t been able to advance, but they’d blocked every shot from the hydra with a blast of frigid water.

Their blasts were nowhere near as power as the hydra’s, yet they negated the great beast’s fire nonetheless. Which had to mean… 

“It’s vulnerable to cold!” shouted Funef, shifting from shielding defense into her towering column of freezing water. “Cut off the heads and I’ll freeze the stump!”

The azer, dodging and weaving around the biting, fire-breathing maws, shared a glance. In the end, it was lack of choice that bent their will.

The azer turned their weapons to chopping once more. Funef blasted freezing ice over the two new, raw stumps.

The water elemental stopped their blasts to watch with bated breath. The hydra chomped the creature to a shrieking, splattering death, but no new heads arose.

The azer cheered and cut. For every four heads they sawed through between them, however, two azer fell. Soon, only one azer and Funef remained, a single head barring their escape from their world of torment.

“Cut it!” cried Funef.

“I can’t! It’s too fast!”

The azer was right. It WAS too fast. Both survivors had to dodge as fast as they could just to keep thinking.

“Close your eyes on my signal,” said Funef.

“Are you insane?!”

“If I get you killed, I’m dead myself!”

“...F-fine! Do it!”

“Now!”

The azer closed their eyes. Just as the hydra’s teeth closed in, brightest, blinding light flashed through the arena. For a second, all was white, black, in Funef’s light.

The hydra roared. Its flame blazed harmlessly over the azer’s head. It was blinded.

The azer yelled triumphantly and slashed at its neck. A single hack was not enough. Blind though the hydra was, it had no difficulty feeling out the attacker on its neck.

Funef and her blade of light weren’t fast enough. It chomped through the azer’s body just as she finished the cut.

“Fuck!”

But she finished it all, freezing the stump like the twenty-one others. The pyrohydra’s body shook the ground as it fell. The azer’s did not.

The crowd erupted into a sea of screaming cheers. Funef couldn’t hear them, all her focus on the doors that slid open at the far end of the arena.

The glass elemental ran, sand flying from her feet. She ran straight through the door...and into a smaller, simpler chamber. A stable.

Slaves, exactly like the ones at the station where she was housed at night, were lined up in stocks from one end of the chamber to the other.

“Wha-what?”

The heel of her recoiling foot bumped a sturdy metal object. The scimitar skittered against the floor.

This, not the hydra, was the final, terrible challenge. Kill the slaves or fail.

Funef fell to her knees, screaming to the burning the skies. A glass elemental, she could not cry. She could only pound her fists against the earth until her arms ran with rainbowed cracks.

She would do anything to win. Anything. Anything but this.

Thus was it called “the Impossible Eye.”


End file.
